Stuck with Kids
by Fiona12690
Summary: Summary : The adults decide to take a vacation. Who will take care of the kids? Bulma turns to the only one who might be able to control them........Vegeta. What happens?
1. I'm stuck doing what !

Disclaimer: i own nothing at all , even thought i do own a trunks picture with him in leather pants, yeah my friend gave it to me lol.

Summary : The adults decide to take a vacation.Who will take care of the kids? Bulma turns to the only one who might be able to control them...Vegeta.

Chapter 1: I'm stuck doing what !

Bulma came into the kitchan humming a very good and happy tune.

" Woman" Grumbled Vegeta."what are you so happy about"

" Were all taking a vacation from work, training, and everything since buu is gone."Stated Bulma cheerfully as she listed more things to get away from.

" I'm not going woman, I have to be fit and everything just incase there is another battle to fight." Uttered Vegeta as bulma looked at him.

" well then mister i'm-the-great-sayain-prince-who-can't-admit-he-needs-rest-from-training, you don't have to go.But the G.R is being disconnected." She smirked As she saw Vegeta's face.

" Woman!" Started Vegeta " I command you to leave the blasted G.R on or i'll blow it up."

" Then it's your loss." Stated Bulma still smirking." the kids will be left with a baby sitter, Ms.Ira Sponsible "

" Yeah , someone with that name is looking after my kids I think not." Muttered Vegeta.

" Did you say something vegeta?" Asked Bulma looking shocked at what Vegeta said.

" No woman now leave me alone ." Stated Vegeta .

' Maybe he didn't say anything ,but i'm sure he did.' Thought Bulma as she heard the phone ring and went to get it.

" Hello " Said Bulma as she picked up the phone and Vegeta listined to there conversation.

" Hello is this Bulma Breifs " Asked The lady on the phone.

" Yes it is who is this."

" This is Ira Sponsible ,calling to say I can't make it to watch your children for you my mother just died last night from a serious heartattack and... and ..."

" I understand Ms. Sponsible I will now have to find someone else. I am truly sorry for your loss." Responded Bulma.

" Thank you and good-bye ." Weeped Ira Sponsible as Bulma ended the call.

" Now what am I going to do, no one can handle these kids they'll wreak everything in the house."Complained Bulma as she got an idea and turned to Vegeta.

" No ... no woman I will not watch those monsters ." Stated Vegeta in a firm voice.

" Yes you will ,you said you weren't going with all of us so you are going to watch the kids . And thats **FINAL**." Exclaimed Bulma As she stumped out of the room before Vegeta could react.

Once Vegeta snapped out of his stuper he screamed,

" I'm stuck doing what ! "

Note: Hope you liked it review. Chapter 2 coming soon

-Fiona12690


	2. Cooking goes bad

**Stuck With Kids**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, even thought I do own a Trunks picture with him in leather pants, yeah my friend gave it to me lol.

Summary : The adults decide to take a vacation.Who will take care of the kids? Bulma turns to the only one who might be able to control them...Vegeta.

Chapter 2: Cooking goes bad

They came, they dropped one kid off and they left. Thats how Vegeta saw it as he looked at the two nine year old boys. His own son and Kakarot's carbon copy were staring at him.

" Don't you two have something to do, like school?" Vegeta growled at them as Trunks smiled at his father and shook his head.

" Dad it's summer, no school. Just fun for the next three months." The boys grinned and their stomachs rumbled. " Were hungry."

" Well your old enough just go make something I have training to do." Vegeta announced as he stomped out of the house leaving the clueless boys to fend for themselves.

" So Trunks do you know how to cook?" Goten asked his best friend who was watching his father leave the house.

Trunks turned to his friend and smirked, " Not a clue." He would get his father back for leaving them alone and not taking care of them he'd tell his mother and he'd get in trouble so fast.

" Trunks why are you smirking like that? Come on lets figure out something to eat.!" Goten stated enthusiastically as he pulled his friend towards the kitchen. That kid was so much like his father, while Trunks didn't even know his father all that well.

SWKSWKSWKSWKSWKSWKSWKSWKSWKSWSWKSWKSWKSWKSWKSWK

An hour and a half later Goten and Trunks were sitting in the living room waiting for their food to finish cooking when Goten smelled something weird.

" Hey Trunks whats burning!"

Trunks and Goten's eyes rose and they ran to the kitchen to see the stove catch fire and the oven had smoke coming out of it. Trunks ran and turned the stove off quickly as the flames licked at his small arms. It burned, but he had to turn it off or his home would burn down. The problem was he couldn't reach the knob to turn the heat off. The smoke from the oven making it harder to see as it got into his eyes.

Goten decided to get Vegeta, he banged on the door as hard as he could. Vegeta finally opened it and growled at him.

" What brat?"

" The stoves burning and ovens on fire and Trunks is trying to turn it off and..." Vegeta noticed the smoke coming from the kitchen window and they raced to the house.

" Stay here!" Vegeta yelled as he saw the brat stop and he raced into the kitchen as quickly as he could. What he saw made his hard jump to unbarable levels, his son on the floor not moving, not breathing, he looked liked he was sleeping.

Vegeta picked up his son and ran out of the front door and away from the house. He set his son down and looked him over. He had a blue tint to his lips and though out his cheeks, ' They're not suppose to be that color.' Vegeta thought as he panicked. He calmed himself and tried what those humans called CPR. He pumped his sons chest a few times and then plugged his sons nose and breathed into him. He did this repeatedly and repeatedly for awhile, he didn't notice the tears that were rolling down his face as his hardwork paid off.

Trunks' body expelled all of the carbon dioxide as quickly as it went in. Vegeta picked him up and held him in his arms as the young child coughed.

" Daddy?" Trunks questioned as Vegeta looked at him. " Why are you crying?"

Vegeta couldn't answer him as he hugged him close and thats when the fire department and fire rescue got there.

Note: Hey everyone this is Fiona12690 I'm back with this story and proud. It was suppose to be longer than this, but there is one more chapter so stay tuned. I hope you liked this chapter Vegeta was OC but his son died technicllally. Hope you'll be back

-Fiona12690


End file.
